


A Prayer For Mercy

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentions of Durincest, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Throne Sex, Voyeurism, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is willing to make a deal to release the company...but is the price Kili must pay for their freedom too high?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer For Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have another prompt fic which kind of ran away with me in length, but hopefully all you lovelies find it enjoyable just the same. The basic gist is that Kili makes a deal of a sexual nature with Thranduil in order to have the company let go…only it ultimately becomes too much for him.
> 
> Original prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19229965#t19229965

For all their reputation for greed and gold sickness, it was often forgotten that dwarves were not the only beings in Middle-earth to suffer from them. Nowhere was this more true than in the royal courts, no matter the race. King Thranduil of Mirkwood was only just beginning to understand the truth of it for the first time in his many centuries of living, though. Only now…that he laid eyes on Thorin Oakenshield's youngest nephew.

He didn't imagine the boy was called beautiful by his own people very often. Dwarves simply had a…different idea of beauty. Besides, he could see that the boy was young for a dwarf…maybe even too young to even _be_ on such a dangerous venture, but Thranduil found himself thinking that he didn't care about the boy's age. His dark eyes burned with defiance and his nearly beardless face was so fine it could have been sculpted from marble. More than all his other features, though, was his hair…his long, lovely, dark brown hair. Even though it was dirty and tangled after the company's misadventures in his realm, he still couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way his tresses rippled and flowed. That beautiful hair reminded him so much of his own beloved wife…Legolas' mother…who had gone over the sea many years ago. Her lovely brown hair had flowed down her back in that same way, rippling in loose curls. Even now, he could remember running his fingers through her hair as she straddled his hips, balanced on his sex as they made love. As Thranduil watched the boy being led away with the other dwarves, he couldn't take his eyes off that hair. He knew he would do anything to be able to touch that hair, to run his fingers through it and make love to the body it belonged to. Nearly panting on his throne, the elf king beckoned to one of his aides.

"Once you've locked the dwarves up, fetch the young one with no beard. Have him bathed and fed, dressed in fresh clothes, perhaps a little wine if he wishes it. Once you've done this, bring him to my chambers. I would speak with the boy."

"Certainly, Highness. Do you…think he might be an easier mark than the Oakenshield?"

"I do," Thranduil said, swallowing heavily as he imagined the naked cant of the young dwarf's hips. "I truly do."

XxX

Kili would admit to feeling a tiny spark of fear when the elves came to fetch him from his cell. He felt certain he was to be tortured for information. Well, he wouldn't give these high and mighty pointy ears anything. He would never betray his family. He was prepared to bear any pain…which was why he was a little surprised to be taken to a bathing chamber. The room was private, with a small pool filled with steaming water, and along one wall there was a rack filled with soaps, oils, and scrub brushes.

"What is this?" he asked, eyeing the two guards who had escorted him suspiciously.

"You will bathe," the first answered succinctly. "Fresh clothes will be provided once you've finished. Our king would speak with you this night."

"What happens if I don't _want_ to take a bath?"

"Then you will be _made_ to," the elf answered, his expression hard. "Thranduil wishes for you to take your ease, but he _will_ speak with you, one way or the other."

After several minutes of deliberation, Kili finally nodded his acceptance. He thought he could see what was happening here. Thranduil was trying to ply him with good treatment…thought he could get what he wanted from him by being nice to him. Well, he wasn't going to be taken in that easily. He would play Thranduil's game if that was what the king wanted, but he would get nothing from him.

"We will return in one hour," the second guard informed him before they departed. He could hear the door being locked behind them.

Kili stood for several moments before slowly beginning to strip out of his clothes, feeling layers of dirt, blood and spider thread fall from his body as he removed each layer of clothing. When he finally stood naked on the warm stone floor, he decided to see what was arrayed along the far wall. He'd already promised himself he was not going to be taken in by this grandeur…but it had been so long since he'd bathed…and who knew when he would have the chance again? So he began to sample the bathing items. He grabbed the simplest bar of soap and scrub brush he could find, but the oils were a little more difficult. Most of them were light floral scents that he didn't really care for. It took him several moments to find something a little more earthy and musky that he could tolerate.

When he finally had what he needed, Kili stepped into the water, unable to keep himself from shuddering in pleasure as the hot water closed over his body. It felt so wonderful to feel it soothe his skin. Before he got down to cleaning, he decided to swim a few laps around the little pool, feeling the water begin to smooth the tension from his aching muscles. He _did_ have a whole hour to himself, after all.

His little swim taken care of, he began to vigorously scrub the grime from his body, attacking every last inch with the soap and the brush, until he felt his skin tingling, finally clean again. The oil came next, rubbed on his skin and through his hair to wash away the grime. He ran his fingers through his hair until he had smoothed away all of the knots and snarls. Finally feeling a little more like his old self, he climbed out of the bath water and went to fetch himself a towel, drying himself off and sitting down on a lounging couch that was off to the side of the pool, hair still dripping.

He had no way of knowing how long it had been, so he decided all he could do was wait for the elves to return with the fresh clothes they'd talked about. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it…maybe even a little bit.

He left his own clothes where he'd removed and folded them. The only thing he retrieved was the silver clasp that normally held his hair back from his face. It was a clasp that Fili had made for him…and Fili wore the matching one he'd made for him. He didn't know why, but for some reason, holding it kept him calm.

He'd meant to wait for the elves, but unfortunately, he was so tired after their journey through Mirkwood, he couldn't fight passing out. By the time the door was unlocked, he was sound asleep on the reclining couch, curled in on himself with the little hair clasp clutched tightly against his heart.

Thranduil knew he'd fallen asleep, of course, as he'd secretly been watching him bathe from a hidden room…and when he'd begun to run his fingers through his hair, the elf king hadn't quite been able to help touching himself. When the guards reentered the room to fetch him, Thranduil was with them.

"Should we wake him, my lord?" one of them asked as Thranduil approached the sleeping dwarf. Kneeling beside him, the king began to stroke his wet hair.

"No. The vapors from the water should keep him asleep for at least another hour. I do want you to shave that stubble off his face while he's sleeping, though. Leave the clothes you brought for him and make sure his meal is ready by the time he wakes. I _will_ speak with him tonight," he said. While the other two went about laying out the new clothes and gathering up the boy's old ones to be washed, Thranduil allowed himself one sweet kiss, pressed gently against the boy's lips. Even though he was a dwarf, his lips were soft and yielding, much different from what Thranduil would have expected from one of Aule's children.

_You are so very lovely, little one. Truly, your beauty is_ _**wasted** _ _on the dwarves. I can't wait to learn what your name is…so that I might call you by it. Little one…so sweet._

XxX

It was the growling of his stomach that woke Kili from his slumber. He hadn't realized quite how hungry he was until just now. The first thing he did upon waking was to make sure he still held the hair clasp, which he did. The relief from this was short-lived, though.

A silk blanket had been draped over his naked body…and his clothes had been removed, replaced with silken back small clothes, a shimmering white tunic, and a pair of grey trousers. Someone had been in while he'd been asleep. Worse than any of this, though, was the fact that his face felt different. Reaching up to touch his cheeks and jaw, he was horrified to find that the little bit of beard he'd had had been shaved off. Those sick tree shaggers had somehow managed to shave him while he'd been sleeping!

Feeling horribly violated, Kili shot up from the couch and began to pace, trying to figure something to do…but there was nothing. He was locked in…trapped. It wouldn't do any good to have a go at the guards. The only thing he could really do was confront Thranduil…ask him _why_ he was doing all this. The last thing he wanted to do was put on the elf clothes, but he finally reasoned with himself that he didn't want to go before the elf king naked. He would have to keep playing the game.

The first thing he did was to pull on the small clothes…and immediately he began to feel uncomfortable. The only undergarments he'd ever worn had been of rough homespun cloth. These, though…these silky things…they rubbed against his sex in a way that made him shiver. They felt nice…but he didn't _want_ them to feel nice. It made him feel even more violated than the shaving had. The first thing he wanted to do was rip them right back off…but that somehow seemed even worse, to confront the elf king without any small clothes. Shuddering in anger and disgust, he began to pull the rest of the clothing on, first the trousers and then the tunic, quickly belting himself, as well, even though it wasn't really necessary. The clothes fit amazingly well. The trousers were a little more of what he was used to, but the white tunic was more of the same silken fabric. He had never _worn_ clothes like this before and the slide of the silk against his skin was making him more and more uncomfortable by the minute. By the time the guards returned for him, he was resisting squirming in the fine elvin clothes.

"When am I to see your king?" he near growled at them.

"Shortly. You will eat before you are brought before the king."

" _What?_ " Kili asked, well and truly shocked. He would have argued, but his stomach chose that moment to give a rather loud growl, signaling that there really was just no arguing the point. Bowing his head in shame and anger, the young prince allowed the elves to lead him from the bathing chamber. He hadn't been given socks or boots and he could feel the transition from the stone floor to the soft carpet of the corridors. Yet another soft, fine elvish thing that made him feel uncomfortable. The change was almost welcome when he was brought into another small chamber with stone floors, where the guards left him alone once more, locking the door behind them.

A small feast had been laid out on a carved wooden table beside a blazing fire. Kili knew the elves preferred the fruits of the earth to any animal meat, but a very decent cut of pork had been laid out on the table, along with a loaf of bread, a plate of cheeses, a small crock of some sort of vegetable stew, a small basket filled with pastries, and a dish of strawberries. There were also two black pitchers whose contents he couldn't see, but he didn't spare much time for them. He fell upon the offering like the starving dwarf he was, barely even wasting his time with the utensils that had been left out. He tore into the warm bread, ripped at the pork with his teeth, drank the stew straight from the crock, even though the dish was hot to the touch. He practically inhaled the cheese plate and ravaged the pastry basket. He even ate the strawberries. He felt guilty for it, knowing his companions were down in the dungeons starving, but he just couldn't help himself. He had gone so long without good food like this.

The young dwarf was normally a very messy eater, but the clothing he was wearing almost seemed to defy staining. Not a single crumb of food escaped his mouth, nor did even one drop of grease or butter find its way onto the fine white tunic. Once Kili had devoured the offering in it's entirety, he went for the pitchers. The first offered up the scent of alcohol, some sort of sweet wine, which he decided against and was able to pull himself back from. It wouldn't do to drink the wine and end up facing Thranduil with his wits only half about him. The second pitcher was much kinder. The scent that wafted from it was something sweet with a hint of spice to it, and…was that… _chocolate_ he smelled? Certainly, the elf king couldn't know this, but chocolate was the one food he could never turn down. His sweet tooth had been mocked as unbecoming of a dwarf, but he had never cared. He liked what he liked and he was going to enjoy it. Reaching for the mug that had been set out, he poured himself a helping of the hot, foamy drink, savoring every sip of it. As full as he already was, he somehow managed to drain about half the pitcher. He hadn't been finished for very long when the guards returned for him.

"You will see his Majesty now."

Once again, Kili was led through several soft, carpeted hallways, almost through a maze, it felt like, until he was brought to a very lavishly appointed chamber. A small fire was going in a hearth of polished stone, around which were placed three couches. The room was carpeted with an almost sensually soft red fabric that caressed the soles of his bare feet in a way carpet had no right to. Fine tapestries covered the walls and there were several other decorative pieces scattered about the chamber. Out of the corner of his eye, Kili noticed a drawn red curtain that seemed to lead to somewhere else. A bedroom, perhaps, he thought. On a small table in the middle of the three couches, there was a tray with a plate of tiny cakes and another black decanter, along with two wine glasses…and on the couch nearest to the door sat an elf maid, a hairbrush in her hands. As the two guards left, closing the doors behind them, the maid offered him a kind smile.

"Come. We need to fix up that hair of yours."

No longer certain of what was happening, Kili moved slowly to the couch, sitting down before the elf maid and allowing her to run the brush through his hair.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her. He had been prepared to be strong in the face of torture and bribery, but this…he just didn't understand any of this. He felt so lost and confused.

"I couldn't tell you, young master dwarf. I only know that the king wanted you taken care of before being brought into his presence. My only task in all this is to style your hair and make sure you're comfortable here. Is there any special way you'd like me to do your hair?" she asked him.

Slowly, Kili shook his head. Normally, Fili did his hair for him, but he didn't want this elf, or any elf, touching the precious silver clasp. Instead, he pulled his own hair back, securing it with the clasp himself.

"Very handsome. He will be pleased," the elf maid said as she stood from the couch. "Would you like any wine?" she asked him.

"No thank you. That's fine," he said. She nodded once before picking up the black decanter and pouring a serving of the wine into one of the glasses. The fact that he could smell the wine from the couch slightly unnerved Kili.

"Is there anything else you need? Anything I can get for you?"

Briefly, Kili thought of the chocolate drink, but quickly shook his head. The only thing he _needed_ right now was answers.

"As you wish. Enjoy your evening," she said before bowing and ducking out of the chamber. Kili's eyes followed her out, finding her choice of words supremely strange. Enjoy? Didn't she _realize_ he was a prisoner?

It felt almost like he sat there for hours, just waiting, resisting the urge to get to his feet, to examine the room, try and find a way out, drink some of the wine… _anything_ but just sitting here doing nothing. Finally, just when he thought he might go mad, Thranduil appeared from behind the red curtain Kili had noticed earlier. Kili felt a small seed of anger begin to burn in his belly. Had he really been back there that whole time?

The elf king was minus the crown he'd been wearing earlier, and instead of the formal robes he'd been wearing, he was now wearing a much simpler green dressing gown. Offering the prince a look he couldn't quite identify, the king bowed his head at the neck before moving toward the fireplace.

"I do apologize for keeping you waiting, son of Durin. When you fell asleep I just didn't have the heart to wake you, you seemed so tired, and while you slept other matters came up. The hour is quite late now, after midnight. If you wish to sleep now, we could talk in the morning."

"No, that's all right," he said, somewhat thrown by the king's politeness…taken in by the gentle tone…but that was when he caught himself. What was he saying? Of _course_ it wasn't all right! His brother and their companions were imprisoned in this elf's dungeon right now, probably being tortured…and he was sitting here, drinking and feasting, practically eating out of this pointy ear's lap. How had he let himself fall so far? He fixed Thranduil with an angry glare. "No, actually, it's _not_ all right. Why did you bring me here, Thranduil? What do you want from me?"

"We'll come to that," Thranduil soothed as he moved to the table, nibbling on one of the little cakes. "Would you care for some mulled wine, master dwarf?"

"No, I wouldn't! I want to know what I'm doing here!"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at him as he raised the glass the elf maid had filled earlier to his lips, taking a long drink of the dark red liquid. "You mean you haven't already guessed?"

"What's to guess? You've got my brother and my friends imprisoned. I assume you want information from me. Why all these games? Why the bath and the meal and the clothes? _Why did you shave me?!_ " he demanded, his voice rising in mild hysteria. Briefly, Thranduil's expression saddened. He set his glass back on the tray and reached for the decanter, filling the second glass before sitting down on the couch beside Kili.

"Son of Durin, please…will you grant me the honor of knowing your name?"

Utterly confused, Kili stared at the king for several moments before finally answering, "Kili…son of Vili."

"Kili," Thranduil whispered, closing his eyes as he spoke the name, shivering slightly. When he finally opened his eyes again, he fixed the young dwarf with a very pointed stare. "Kili…Kili…" he said softly, laying a hand on the prince's knee. Kili had to fight the urge to push him away. "Kili…forgive me if I'm too forward, but I find you very beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

"Yes," he answered before he could stop himself. There was something about the elf's manner that lowered his guard…made him want to answer him. Only one other dwarf had ever told him he was beautiful…and that precious memory was _not_ for the elf king to know about.

"Ah. Tell me, Prince Kili…do you have a lover?"

"No. But I…I don't see how that's any of your affair," he said, beginning to feel nervous under the king's heated gaze. What was going on here?

"How old are you, Kili?"

"77," he answered, not wholly able to stop himself. "Why?"

"Forgive me, Kili. I am unfamiliar with dwarven culture. By the standards of your people…are you of age?"

"Yes," he answered, feeling slightly offended. Did he seem young to Thranduil? Had he brought him here to mock him?

"And do you know what it means…to lie down with another person?"

"Of _course_ I know what it means!" he snapped. "What do you take me for? A dwarfling?!"

Thranduil shook his head, offering Kili a gentle smile. "You cannot imagine how old I am, son of Durin. You seem _quite_ young to me. I wanted to be certain…you were no child."

"Why…why would that matter?" Kili asked, suddenly all too aware of Thranduil's hand on his knee. The elf's fingers felt hot through the thin fabric of the trousers…so hot.

"Well…you did not seem to understand what I'm trying to do here, Kili," he said, hand sliding a little further up Kili's leg. The young dwarf felt his stomach drop at the feeling.

"What…what's that?" he made himself ask, feeling his throat going dry.

"I'm trying to seduce you, Kili," he explained, his grip tightening just a little. "Dear prince with hair so fine…I would have you lie with me," he whispered, leaning in close to Kili and running his hand up the length of his thigh, reaching between his legs to cup his sex…and when Kili felt the silk rub against him beneath Thranduil's palm, he was horrified to feel his body start to react.

" _NO!_ " he shouted, jumping up from the couch and retreating to the fireplace, horrified by what he now understood was happening to him. All this…all _this_ …because Thranduil wanted to have _sex_ with him? No. He couldn't do it! "I can't! I _won't!_ " he cried out, not looking at the king. He would throw himself into the fire if he had to. This couldn't happen.

"Kili, please, I beg of you," the king said, moving to his knees beside the couch. "I _must_ have you. I _must_ make love to you. If you cannot find it in your heart to take me because you want to…then perhaps there is something you will trade for. Some wish I could grant. I will give you anything, Kili…if only you will lie with me."

Kili was about to refuse him, to scream and yell and cry…to plead his innocence and how horribly _wrong_ this was…and the fact that he loved another…but it was that love that made him realize what he could do…what he could ask for.

"Would you really…give me _anything_ I ask for?" he pressed, slowly turning to look up at the king.

"Anything it is within my power to give…only let me have you…just for a little while."

"Then…Thranduil of Mirkwood…I will lie with you…if you let my companions go free."

For a moment, Thranduil hesitated. He knew it was dangerous for the dwarves to enter that accursed mountain, but he just couldn't help himself. He _had_ to have Kili.

"You promised," Kili reminded him, still keeping near to the fireplace. "You promised, Thranduil. Anything I ask for…and it's within your power to let them go."

"As you wish, precious Kili…but I cannot just give it all to you at once," Thranduil said, seeing a way to regain control of the situation.

"What do you mean?"

"For each night you sleep with me, I will set free one of your companions, plus one night to earn your own freedom."

"No," Kili argued. "Two for each night. That's seven nights…one week. One week you can…have my body."

"Fine," Thranduil settled, feeling his lust flare up again. He would have this dwarf tonight, even if the Valar themselves tried to stop him. "But I won't take my nights all in a row. I will draw this out for as long as it is my pleasure to do so. You will not be told when I'll be taking a night, but you will come to my bed without question and give yourself to me."

"Yes," Kili whispered, not quite looking at the king, but more _through_ him. If it was the price he had to pay for fewer nights, then so be it.

"You won't be kept in the cells. I will grant you your own room…but if you fail to fulfill your end of the bargain, you will be returned to the dungeon and none of your companions will go free. Are we agreed?"

"Yes," Kili answered after a time, feeling the horrid word dragged from his throat like a snarling warg. He wasn't sure he could do this, but knew that he had to just the same. He could do it…for the sake of the company. If his innocence and his pride were to be the price to be paid…then he could allow himself to be the coin that bought their freedom. "Only…you must know…I have no idea how to please you, elf king. I don't…I'm not…I have never…" He couldn't say it.

"You're a virgin," Thranduil finished for him, to which Kili nodded. "Yes, I thought you might be. That's all right, my dear Kili. I will be the first to have you…and I will show you the ways of love. I promise I'll be gentle with you. Even if you cannot…care for me…I will see to your pleasure. We will have our first night tonight…and two of your companions will be released in the morning. Now…would you like some wine, Kili?" he asked again.

This time, Kili nodded, moving slowly toward the couch, as if his feet were weighed down with heavy stones. When he sat beside the elf king, Thranduil offered him the wine glass, draping an arm around his shoulders as he picked up his own glass. If he had to do this…perhaps he could at least dull his senses against it. As Thranduil sipped from his own glass, Kili took several gulps of the red liquid, tasting the strong sting of the alcohol, as well the light touches of berries and spices. After the first glass, his head was already starting to feel a little spinney. The elvish wine was much strong than anything he was used to.

Thranduil finished his own glass before refilling Kili's. As the young prince continued to drink, he felt Thranduil slip a hand between his legs, resting the heated palm against his sex once more. He did nothing more than that, kept his hand there as they continued to drink, but the feeling of the silk pressed so intimately against his body was enough stimulation for the inexperienced dwarf that he began to grow hard. By the time they'd finished the wine, he was fully erect.

"You like it, don't you, my little Kili," the elf crooned as he began to rub his thighs through the cloth of his trousers. Kili whimpered quietly as he leaned back against the couch, his head now _very_ spinney.

"It wouldn't do for me to take you out here on the couch. You deserve a proper bed for your first time. We'll move back to my chamber," he said, helping Kili to his feet. The young dwarf swayed for a moment, but he was able to walk, breathing heavily as he allowed Thranduil to lead him back toward the red curtain.

The room beyond was lit with soft candlelight, and Kili vaguely noted the four-poster bed at the center of the lavish room, draped with red curtains and red blankets and sheets. As the king led him to the bed, Kili faintly found himself thinking of blood.

He didn't resist when Thranduil removed his belt, or when he slipped the white tunic over his head. He just stood beside the bed as Thranduil knelt to his height, pressing his lips against his in a very hungry, heated kiss. Kili had to fight throwing up at the unfamiliar taste, but he was able to make himself kiss back. He trembled slightly as the elf trailed his hands over his chest, playing lightly with his nipples. They spent several more minutes like this, kissing and touching, before Thranduil slipped his trousers from his body, leaving him naked save for the black silk undergarment. Thranduil kissed his neck… _hard_ …making sure to leave his mark on the young dwarf.

"Lie down," he urged, kissing Kili's lips one last time before allowing him to climb up onto the much too large bed. Kili lay down on the soft blankets, feeling his body sink into the soft mattress. As he laid his head down on a large pillow, he watched Thranduil strip for him, untying the dressing gown and slipping it from his shoulders, revealing that he'd been completely naked beneath it. The elf king was already fully erect, cock eager and dripping. Kili shivered, not in desire, but in fear…fear at the size of it. He had expected there to be some pain his first time, but this…this was going to be near unbearable.

Thranduil mistook his shivering, though. He followed him onto the bed and crouched over him, kissing him again, while murmuring against his lips, "Nothing to scoff at, is it. I'll bet your dwarves don't come in this size."

For several more minutes, the elf king continued to kiss him, rubbing his body against his and running his fingers through his hair. Kili felt he could have wept at the feel of his own hard cock between them. Why was this happening? Why did his body react like this? He didn't _want_ this…so why was his body responding this way? He didn't realize he couldn't help the way his body reacted to the right stimulation.

For a moment, Thranduil pulled away from him. When he returned, he was holding a bottle in his hands. Kili watched, uncomprehending, as he unstopped the bottle and poured a sweet-smelling oil onto his hands. Then he lifted the band of the black small clothes and slipped a hand inside, past Kili's sex and toward his hole, tracing his fingers lightly around the puckered entrance.

"I'm going to put my fingers in now, Kili. Is that all right?"

Kili nodded, closing his eyes tightly as Thranduil pushed the first finger in. He had to hold back a cry as the elf worked him open, fingers pushing into unexplored territory. Kili let out a strangled gasp when Thranduil's probing fingers pushed against something inside of him, causing a bolt of pleasure to shoot through his body.

"Ah, there we are," Thranduil soothed, beginning to thrust his fingers against the spot. Kili couldn't help it. No one had ever touched him _there_ before. He gave another cry, and within moments, he was coming, hot seed spilling into the silk garment.

"Oh, Mahal…Oh, Mahal," he whispered in horror, fighting back tears as he laid an arm over his eyes.

"That felt nice, didn't it," Thranduil said softly as he drew his sticky hand out of the undergarment. "I knew you wouldn't last long your first time, but I still wanted to make you feel good. Was it good, sweet Kili?" he asked as he leaned low over him, kissing the corner of his mouth. All Kili could manage was a nod. His _body_ felt good; his _body_ enjoyed what was being done to it…but he couldn't lie and say that _he_ was enjoying it. This…this was like _dying_ inside.

Again, Thranduil started to kiss him, fingers running through his hair…until those long, grasping fingers moved around to the back of his head and felt the silver hair clasp there.

"What's this?" Thranduil asked as he rubbed up and down the etched silver. "I want your hair completely unbound, little one. We'll have this off right now," he said, beginning to work at it.

" _Don't touch it!_ " Kili shouted, shoving the elf king's hands away. Sitting up, he began to undo the clip himself, pressing a kiss to the silver before setting it beside him on the pillow. He shouldn't allow his brother's precious gift to be defiled in the bed of another like this.

_Dear Fili…I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me for this?_

"Thranduil?" he began when he finally turned back to his new lover. "There's one other thing I want."

"Kili," he began in a warning tone.

"It's not much. I only want you to bring my brother up from the cells. The room you give me…I want him to share it…and I want to be able to feed him proper food…like what you gave me. I'll give you an eighth night in trade for it…if you want."

This offer immediately soothed Thranduil's worry and he nodded. "As you wish, my sweet little one. It will be done. May I take you now, Kili?" he asked.

Lying back down, Kili nodded once more, closing his eyes as Thranduil slipped the sticky, stained undergarment from his body, revealing his spent cock. He didn't see Thranduil use the oil to slick his own prick with, but he did feel it when the elf king hiked his legs up, getting them to wrap around his waist as he positioned himself against the entrance to his body. He whimpered when Thranduil pushed inside of him.

For a long while, it was just the large head of his cock inside of him, filling him, stretching him open. If this was only the beginning, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Thranduil didn't stop, though. He kept pushing until he was all the way in. Kili had to fight crying out. It was just at the point of too much and the large cock that violated him was also over stimulating his already abused prostate. His body was lost in mixed feelings of pain and pleasure.

As if it weren't already bad enough, then Thranduil began to move inside of him, pushing in and out, giving little groans and cries of pleasure.

"Mm…Kili…my Kili…you're _so tight_ …so good…mph…oh…Kili!" he cried out over and over again, thrusting in and out. Kili was in so much pain, he didn't know how his body hadn't already broken…and it was far from over.

Along with that unimaginable age came unimaginable stamina. He didn't know how long it actually was, but it felt to Kili like he lay there for hours while Thranduil continued to thrust, moaning and panting with no end in sight. Mahal, why couldn't he just _break?_ Why couldn't he just _die?_

When the elf finally finished, thrusting so hard and so deep, Kili couldn't stop the scream that came. His body was in agony when Thranduil pulled out of him, trailing copious amounts of blood and semen. The elf king didn't seem to notice or care, though. He simply pulled Kili's small body close against his own, cradling him against his chest as he pulled the blankets over them.

"That was wonderful, Kili. Thank you for giving me a chance," he said softly, pressing little kisses all over Kili's face until he fell asleep…and Kili didn't allow the tears to fall until he was absolutely certain his captor really was asleep.

He had consented to the act. He knew that…and he knew that would be good enough in the eyes of any law…but he still felt as if he had been raped…used and abused. He felt dirty and violated and, in a way…as if some part of his soul had been murdered. Seven more nights…how was he going to live like this? As miserable as he was, though, it wasn't until the next morning…when he woke alone in Thranduil's bed…that he truly began to feel the effects of what had been done to him.

Thranduil was gone, but fresh clothes had been laid out for him. Walking was difficult, but when he finally managed to get himself out to the sitting room, he found that breakfast had been laid out. Sausages, toast and jam, eggs, and another pitcher of that chocolate drink he'd enjoyed so much.

It hurt to sit, and he didn't really feel hungry, but he figured he should probably keep his strength up, so he started eating. When he'd gotten about halfway through the meal, though, he suddenly remembered the taste of Thranduil in his mouth, the sickly sweet scent of the oil, and the sight of the king's seed as it followed his cock out of his body…the sickening, sticky feel of it as it oozed out of him.

Overcome by the horrifying memories, Kili was violently sick, throwing up all over the plush carpet. Still feeling miserable, he curled up on the couch, crying softly.

His first time…his virginity…that precious gift that was meant to be for his One…that gift that had been stolen from him…that he would never be able to give now…his first time…and it had been with an _elf!_

All he wanted in that moment was to die.

XxX

Fili didn't quite know what to expect when the guards led him from his cell, though he believed torture was a very likely possibility. The absolute _last_ thing he'd expected, though, was to be led through the elvin stronghold to a plush chamber and suddenly swept into his brother's arms.

"Oh, Fili! Fili!" Kili sobbed into his chest as he clung to him. Not fully comprehending what was happening, Fili just hugged him back, holding him close as he cried.

"It's all right," he soothed. "I'm here now. Nothing bad's going to happen," he reassured him, as he'd done when they were children and Kili had fallen and hurt himself or he'd had a bad dream. After a time, the pair of them sank down on a couch and Kili continued to weep while Fili held him. When Kili had finally begun to calm down, he just rested against his brother with his head on his shoulder, sniffling quietly.

"I'm sorry," he finally managed to whisper. "I just…it's been so awful…you can't imagine…"

"Kili, what happened?" he asked him, gently raising his brother's face up by the chin in order to look him in the eye.

"It's…I can't…we'll talk later," he finally hedged, pointing to a nearby table. "There's food if you want it."

It was only then that Fili noticed the small feast that had been laid out. He'd been so distracted by his distraught little brother, he hadn't noticed anything else in the chamber, but now he could smell the food, and he involuntarily began to salivate. Sweet Mahal, it had been so long. Feeling guilt, he glanced at Kili.

"You're sure you're all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. We'll talk once you've eaten. Please, go ahead. I know you're hungry," Kili said, offering him a sad smile.

Fili didn't need to be told twice. He dove right into the offering, very nearly inhaling the food, just as Kili had the previous night, and as Kili watched him eat his fill, knowing that his sacrifice had bought this for his brother, he couldn't help but smile just a little bit. It was good to know he hadn't suffered for nothing.

Once Fili had assuaged the ache of hunger in his empty belly, he surreptitiously began to take stock of his brother. Kili had clearly bathed since he'd last seen him and he was dressed in fine elvish clothing, a green tunic and brown trousers. If his own meal was anything to judge by, he'd probably been fed well, too. The most striking difference, though, was that the familiar stubble on his face had been shaved off, leaving his young face smooth and almost… _elf_ -looking when taken together with everything else. Feeling something unpleasant begin to boil in his gut, Fili moved in to lay a hand on his brother's newly smooth face.

"Kili…what's going on here?"

Shivering, Kili drew in several deep breaths…then began his story.

"Last…last night, the elves brought me up from my cell. They let me bathe and they gave me fresh clothes…and fed me. Then I was taken to Thranduil's private chamber. He…he told me he wanted to lie with me," he whispered, unable to look at his brother.

Fili's eyes widened in horror at this. Feeling the thing in his stomach boil even hotter, he seized his brother's hands in his. "Kili, no! You didn't do it, did you?"

"I made a bargain with him. For every night I go to his bed, two of our companions will be set free."

"So you…you…" Fili muttered, unable to bring himself to finish the sentence.

" _Yes!_ " Kili screamed, tearing his hands away from his brother and burying his face in them as fresh tears spilled from his eyes. "We…we d-drank…and kissed…and he…he took me to his bed…and he…we…I…I'm not a virgin anymore!" he sobbed, unable to bring himself to actually say what they'd done.

"Oh…oh, Kili," Fili began softly, laying a hand on his shoulder, but Kili flinched away from his touch.

"I didn't want to. _I didn't want to!_ " he cried, voice broken. "But I…I _had_ to. This is the only way. I have to give him seven more nights."

"What…what's the eighth night for?" Fili asked after he'd done the arithmetic in his head.

"For…for bringing you up out of the dungeons…feeding and clothing you. I didn't…want you to see me like this…but I don't think I can bear it…without you."

For a long while, Fili was speechless. To know that Kili had bargained away the most precious gift he had to give for _his_ sake…the guilt was horrible; it broke something inside of him, knowing that Kili had suffered…for him and for their cause. What could he do? What could he say?

"I'm sorry," Kili cried as the bitter tears flowed freely down his face. "I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me? I know we…we were to wait…and that we promised we would never be with anyone else…but I _had_ to. I had no choice. Fili…will you ever forgive me?"

Unable to bear his brother's tears anymore, Fili pulled him into his arms, holding him tight so that he _couldn't_ push him away. "It wasn't your fault, Kili," he hissed in his ear, his own eyes bright with unshed tears. "How could I blame you for what _he_ did? I am the sorrier, Nadadith…for not protecting you…for the fact that you had to make such a decision alone. Forgive _you?_ You are _always_ forgiven. _I_ am the one I can never forgive…for allowing this to happen to you," he said, pressing several kisses to the top of Kili's head.

What Kili had told Thranduil was true. He did not have a lover…but he had the promise of one. He had loved his older brother for as long as he could remember, but had never thought to actually be able to have him. They had finally come together in Beorn's hall, horrified at how close they'd come to losing each other. With everything happening, though, they had vowed to wait until the mountain was reclaimed before…beginning anything…and now it was too late. Thranduil of Mirkwood held Kili's virginity firmly in his keeping and he would never be able to give it to Fili…to his One.

"They will pay for what they've done, Kili. I promise you," Fili vowed, lifting his brother's face up and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "When we are free…and we have the might of our people behind us once more…I will make the king of Mirkwood _pay_ for what he did to you," he growled, pulling Kili in to sit on his lap. Kili couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped his mouth when his still tender hole brushed against Fili's leg.

"Are you all right? What is it?" Fili asked, concern springing to his voice.

"Well…he's an elf," Kili said, face going red with shame. "There's a bit of a size issue."

"He _hurt_ you?" Fili demanded, eyes going flint-hard.

"I don't…think he meant to. He'd just…never been with a dwarf before…didn't realize he wasn't going to fit proper. He sent a physician to me this morning, but it's still…pretty sore."

"He's not going to take you again tonight, is he?" Fili asked, worry in his eyes.

Kili shook his head. "I don't know. I hope not. I'd like a little more time. I think he wants to draw it out, though. He's not going to do it all at once. He just…really wants me. I don't understand why."

"You're beautiful. Who _wouldn't_ want you?" Fili said, only half teasing as he ran his fingers through Kili's soft hair. "I have to admit I'm…jealous of him. I wish it could have been me…to be with you…but I'll understand if you don't want to…ever…"

"Someday," Kili said softly, cuddling close. "I need time…to wash these feelings from my body."

"Then you'll have all the time you'll need," Fili reassured him. "I just…wish so badly I could stop this from happening. I'd offer myself up if I could…but he only wants you?"

Kili nodded. "Only me. He's not being…cold or heartless about it. He's been very nice to me. Maybe he's just lonely…and something about me appeals to him…I don't know. He just…really wants me in is bed."

"But you don't like it…do you," Fili said softly.

"No," Kili answered right away, nuzzling his brother's chest.

"Then nothing else matters…not even the fact that you consented. You didn't want it…and he lured you in with promises. No matter what he's done to you, you fought bravely in the only way you could. You've kept your honor. No matter what happens in his bed, I will always love you…my brave kha'I-ith."

Kili couldn't help but smile as his brother cradled him in his arms. In spite of everything, here he felt safe…safe and loved and treasured…not used and defiled and owned.

"I love you," he whispered against Fili's chest before dropping into a much-needed rest.

XxX

Thranduil took his next night from Kili only three nights later. After saying goodnight to his brother, who had since been bathed and clothed, he was led to Thranduil's chamber once more.

The king was waiting for him this time, lounging on the couch with a glass of wine in one hand. Instead of another glass sitting on the table, though, there was a mug.

"My maids tell me you like hot chocolate," the elf king said, smiling at Kili as he sat down beside him.

"Yes," Kili said softly. "Is that what it's called? I'd never had it before."

"A dwarf who likes chocolate. Certainly not what one would expect," Thranduil said, smile widening a little more as he leaned over to stroke Kili's hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Kili tried not to think about it.

"We all have our own tastes," he said as he reached for the mug, taking a sip of the sweet, foamy drink as Thranduil continued to stroke his unbound hair. He had made a point of leaving the precious silver clip with Fili this night. In no way did he want the elf king to put his hands on his treasure.

"I think you would look good in blue," Thranduil said idly, stroking his hair all the while. "I'll have a few blue tunics brought out."

"As you wish," Kili said quietly, focusing on the warm mug in his hands as the elf king began to suck on his ear. The entire right side of his face had been well loved by the time he finished the drink.

More than a little impatient, Thranduil reached over and pulled his unresisting body onto his lap. Feeling his muscles weaken, Kili suddenly lost his grip on the mug and heard it drop against the carpeted floor.

"What…what's going on?" he asked, his tongue feeling thick and heavy in his mouth.

"You didn't seem to enjoy yourself as much as I would have hoped last night, since you weren't able to last very long. So we're going to try something new tonight. I put a special powder in that chocolate. It will help you relax…and it will circumvent your body's inability to reach climax more than once. I will have you _all night_ , my sweet one."

Kili let out a small whimper as Thranduil began to undress him…and it was not any sound of pleasure, as the elf king must have surely misinterpreted it. Not only did he have to have sex with the king…but now the elf was going to force him to enjoy it, as well. From the way his flesh was already beginning to burn and tingle with want from the drug in his system, he could tell it was going to be a very long night.

They didn't even make it to the bed. They stayed on the couch all night, fucking into oblivion. Kili was already beginning to question if it was worth it when Bofur and Dori were set free the next morning.

XxX

The third night was taken a week later. Instead of being led to Thranduil's chamber, though, Kili was taken to the bathing chamber he'd first been brought to.

Once again, Thranduil was waiting for him, already naked and luxuriating in the bath water with a glass of wine in hand…and at the side of the bathing pool was the mug of hot chocolate.

While the elf king watched in avid interest, Kili slowly stripped out of his clothes…the deep blue tunic, the brown trousers, and the black silk undergarment Thranduil insisted he wear when he came to him. Once he was naked, he took the time to fold the clothes neatly before stepping into the water, retrieving the mug that had been prepared for him before going to the king.

He didn't _want_ to drink the hot chocolate. He didn't _want_ the mindless need and the soul searing pleasure he knew it would bring him, but he also knew that if he said no to Thranduil, he risked voiding their agreement. So he drank…drank until the mug was empty.

"Come to me, Kili," Thranduil beckoned as he set his glass aside. "Come…sit on my lap."

Moving as slow as he possibly could, Kili set the mug with the empty wine glass and crawled up onto the elf's lap, barely balancing on his knees. He could feel the king's slick skin through the heat of the bath water.

"Closer," Thranduil encouraged, giving the young prince a teasing smile. Kili slid a little further down his legs.

"Even closer," he urged, shifting his hands beneath the water so that they rested on Kili's hips. Swallowing heavily, Kili moved all the way down…until his sex pressed right up against Thranduil's already aroused member. Already feeling the drug beginning to work inside him, he had to fight squirming as their bodies pressed together. The elf drew Kili in close, licking his ear as he whispered to him, "I want to wash your hair."

"A-all right," Kili said, feeling his body beginning to grow hot and heavy in the king's arms. He had no idea what Thranduil might find arousing about _that,_ but he certainly wasn't going to argue.

"First we'll get you ready," Thranduil said, bringing forth a fresh bottle of oil, taking his sweet time in preparing Kili as the dwarf grew hard against him. Before he'd even touched his hair, the king was already settled fully inside him.

"And now for that lovely hair of yours," the elf king crooned, laying his hands on Kili's shoulders and encouraging him to lay his head back in the water. Kili grunted uncomfortably as he felt Thranduil shift inside his body.

Once his hair was wet, the king began to run oil through it…a sweet, floral scent the prince didn't really like, but he couldn't care at the moment, as he was too busy rutting against Thranduil's body. Nothing else mattered except the lust raging through his blood. He _needed_ to have hands on him…to have someone touch him and kiss him and fuck him. With the aphrodisiac in his system, he didn't care if it was Thranduil or Fili or even _Thorin._ He didn't care. He just needed to be _fucked!_ His lover hadn't even finished with his hair before Kili was coming, writhing and moaning in bliss…and of course, he was still hard when the orgasm had finished. He would come many more times before the night was through.

XxX

Kili had long since lost track of the days by the time Thranduil took his sixth night from him. He felt certain all the other dwarves knew by now…even his uncle, knew he shared his body with an elf. What must they think of him? The whispers were also spreading among the elves…that the king kept a dwarf in his bed. The young prince didn't know how much more he could take…to have others stare at him…wonder about him…look down on him…lust after him…think of him as the king's _concubine._ Before long, he was sure, he would begin to go mad.

The last two nights had been spent out in the forest and in Thranduil's bed respectively. The elf king had fucked him against a hundred trees all in one night and the night spent in his bed, Kili had been chained to it. Tonight, however, he was brought to Thranduil's throne room. The elf king was seated on his throne, dressed in all of his formal regalia.

Once the guards had withdrawn and sealed the chamber behind them, the two lovers just stared at each other for several long minutes.

"Take off your clothes, Kili," Thranduil ordered softly. "I want to see you bared and open to me…on your knees before my throne."

Kili complied, taking things slow as he possibly could, as always. As he moved to his knees before the king, he could already feel his body beginning to burn. This time he had been made to take the drink before being brought to Thranduil…and Fili had been made to watch him drink it. He could still see the look of heartbreak on his face when he'd had to explain that the drink made him want Thranduil. Even now, as he glanced down at his prick, he could see it starting to stand up.

"So beautiful," he said softly. "Kili…come to me. Let me make love to you."

Getting to his feet, Kili climbed the steps to the throne. Already he could see the king's arousal poking up through the layers of his fine clothing. Kili was about to climb into his lap when the elf suddenly stopped him.

"Wait," he started as he began to push aside his layers of clothing. "I want your mouth this time."

For a moment, Kili felt fear and revulsion. Put his _mouth_ on…on…

"My lord, I…I don't know how…"

"It's easy enough," he said, offering the prince his swollen, red cock. "You just…put your lips over it…and suck," he explained, his eyes already going glassy with lust.

For several more minutes, the young dwarf eyed the throbbing thing with barely concealed disgust. How could he…he wasn't…Mahal, he was going to be sick!

Ultimately, though, he was able to swallow his revulsion, forcing himself to bend low over Thranduil's body and resting his elbows on his knees as he took the large, stiff thing in his hands…the thing that had defiled his body so horribly these last few months. The scent of Thranduil's arousal was strong in his nose as he closed his lips around the tip of him.

The elf's cock was hot in his mouth…hot, sweaty, and salty…and so thick. He couldn't get it very far into his mouth, but Thranduil seemed to enjoy it just the same…the occasional scrape of his teeth, the swirl of his tongue, and the vibrations of his tiny whines and whimpers. Then, quite suddenly, Thranduil's hands were tangled in his hair, forcing his face harshly against his sex. His nose was buried in the elf's curly blond pubic hair as the violating appendage was forced down his throat.

Kili choked, but Thranduil didn't let up. He held him in place as he spilled down his throat. The dwarf struggled as the hot liquid spurted down to his stomach, but there was no mercy, not until Thranduil finally pulled out of him, leaving the salty taste of his essence on his tongue.

Kili collapsed against the elf's knees, coughing violently. He didn't know how he managed to keep himself from throwing up.

"I'm sorry, little one. I know you weren't ready for that. I was just…so eager," Thranduil apologized as he ran his fingers soothingly through Kili's hair. "And now it's _your_ turn."

"W-wha?" Kili mumbled, barely managing to lift his head from Thranduil's knees. Then the elf king was suddenly lifting him up and setting his trembling body down on the throne. Almost before he could comprehend what was happening, Thranduil was on his knees before him, mouth completely engulfing his hard, dripping sex.

Kili actually screamed at the sensation, writhing and gasping on the throne. He came almost immediately, spilling himself down the king's throat. Thranduil continued to suck on him, though, as he remained _very_ hard. He came two more times like that, squirming and crying out as he spilled down the elf king's throat. When the elf finally pulled his mouth away, Kili felt himself lifted once more, placed on his knees with his back to Thranduil.

"Your milk is sweet, Kili…so very sweet," he whispered to him as he began to slick his entrance with oil. Kili writhed helplessly against his fingers, but found himself thinking the king must be truly insane if he thought _that_ tasted sweet.

Kili couldn't do anything but lie there while Thranduil fucked him into the throne, drawing whimpers and tiny cries from his abused throat. He didn't know why, but tonight was harder for some reason. He held out until it was over…until the king had carried him back to his bed to sleep…but that was the night he almost broke down in front of Thranduil.

XxX

Fili always held Kili after his nights with Thranduil. They would curl up together in Kili's bed and spend the day just lying there while Fili kissed his nightmares and self-hatred away. Fili could see that this night had been worse, though. Kili stood before him, clothing rumpled and hair disheveled. For several minutes, his little brother just stared at him…before finally collapsing to his knees and bursting into tears.

Immediately, Fili sprang into action, quickly falling at his brother's side and enfolding him in an embrace. Kili made several pathetic attempts to shove him…as if he wanted to push him away, but also didn't at the same time. After a while, he just succumbed to allowing Fili to hold him while he wept, clinging tightly to him.

"Oh, Mahal, Fili! What must Uncle think of me?! I've shamed our blood! I'm nothing but an _elf whore!_ " he cried out, the sound barely muffled by Fili's chest.

"You're nothing of the kind," Fili snarled, wishing desperately that he could castrate and gut the king of Mirkwood for what he had done to his brother. "You made a very brave sacrifice and you've remained strong throughout. How many can say the same?"

"I'm not…sure…how much longer I can b- _be_ strong, though," Kili cried. "It…it was…so awful…last night. I t-took him…in my _mouth!_ "

"You don't have to do this, you know? You don't," Fili soothed as he held him. "It's not too late. Bilbo's still searching for a way out. We can go back to the cells…and you'd never have to look at Thranduil again."

"But there're only…two nights left…for you and Thorin…and for me," Kili said. "We're so close…to being free."

"And what happens if he _doesn't_ free you? If he lets Thorin and I go, but he never takes your own night from you…or he does, but he never lets you go? What then?" Fili demanded, real fear in his voice.

"Then…Bilbo will keep looking for a way out…and if he never finds one…then _you'll_ come for me. You'll all reclaim the mountain…and you'll raise an army…and you'll come for me," Kili said softly, his tears slowly starting to subside.

"Yes," Fili said; although he wasn't at all confident any of them would survive the attempt to take the mountain, he could see that his brother needed such a promise right now. "I will come for you, Kili. I will _always_ come for you. Not even death itself will stop me."

"I know you will," Kili said, smiling up at his brother through his tears before resting his head against his shoulder.

Pressing a tender kiss to the top of the younger dwarf's head, Fili easily lifted him in his arms and carried him to his bed so that he could sleep…sleep and forget.

XxX

Another two weeks passed before Thranduil summoned Kili for their seventh night…the night that would set his brother and his uncle free…and for some reason, he felt an awful sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. The elf king was not in the sitting room this time. Instead, he was already back in the bedroom, lounging on the large bed. The hot chocolate was waiting for him on the bedside table, as usual. Climbing onto the bed, Kili reached for the hot mug and began to drink.

"Is there anything _you'd_ like to do tonight, my Kili?" Thranduil asked, reaching a hand forward to stroke his hair as he drank. He couldn't imagine why, but Thranduil really seemed to like his hair.

"No," he answered coldly. "Let's just get this over with," he said, finishing the last few swallows of hot chocolate before tossing the empty mug aside. Thranduil looked at him oddly for a moment.

"Are you all right?"

At this, Kili felt a flash of rage boil up inside him. Was he _all right?_ _Now_ Thranduil asked him if he was all right? What gave him the gall to care _now?_ He would have really loved to tear the king a new one for that, but he didn't let any of it out. Fili was so close to being free. Instead, he just swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just…tired," he mumbled, which was more or less true. "What do you want tonight?"

Thranduil could tell there was something he wasn't being told, but he gave Kili a slow smile anyway. "Well…if there's nothing _you'd_ like…I think I'd like you to ride me this evening."

Grimacing, Kili nodded, standing up on the bed and beginning to remove his clothes, revealing every inch of himself slowly, just the way Thranduil liked it. Once he was completely naked, he crouched on the bed in front of the king and pressed his lips against his. They spent several minutes like this, moving together in sweaty, languid kisses…and while Kili kissed him, Thranduil slipped a hand between his legs and began to massage his well-muscled thighs, drawing him to full arousal easily.

"Take my clothes off, Kili," the elf king ordered softly, hand rubbing briefly over his perineum, causing him to moan. Kili nodded, lifting his head up and starting to strip him of his robes, layer by layer. It seemed Thranduil was going to force him to be an active participant tonight…make him do all of the work, all the teasing and the foreplay…and ultimately force him to impale himself on the cock that violated him. More so than ever before, he was to be complicit in his own rape…and nowhere did he feel this more than when he was finally astride the elf king, his body working furiously above his.

It had never gotten any easier to take all of Thranduil in. His body was in agony just as much as it was in bliss. He had already come quite a few times and was only just starting to go limp, but the king was still hard inside of him, still probably had quite a few rounds in him…and as Kili moved his used, wasted body up and down over Thranduil, he began to hear high, pathetic, keening sounds assaulting his ears. What poor, tormented creature could be making such sounds?

It was only when he felt the tears pouring down his own face that he realized those awful sounds were coming from his own mouth.

He didn't know how it had happened, but somehow he was sobbing uncontrollably. The tears were cascading down his cheeks, the pained sobs were tearing from a place deep in his chest, and he could no more hold them back than he could move the sun in the sky.

"Kili, what is it?" Thranduil asked, sitting up and reaching up to catch hold of his hair once more.

"No! Please! P-please- finish it!" he begged. If Fili wasn't freed, there was no point to any of this.

"But you're upset," the king said, as if he honestly hadn't noticed that his not quite a bed slave had been upset all along. "There's no point in continuing…if you don't want it."

" _NO!_ " Kili screamed through his tears, seizing hold of Thranduil's hair before he could pull out of him. "Finish it!"

"We can't. You're much too upset to continue," he said, gently shifting Kili's body above him and pulling out of him, moving him to the side.

"I did what you wanted!" Kili sobbed brokenly. "I did everything you asked…just let him go. _Let him go!_ I came to your bed. I lay with you. I never refused you even once. Surely that's enough. I don't care what you do with me; just set my brother free. _Please!_ " he begged, continuing to sob as he clung to the elf…but Thranduil eventually shook off his desperate grip, leaving him crumpled on the bed as he rose to his feet.

"No more," the king said softly. "No more."

"Please…please…" Kili continued to whimper, fingers knotting the sheets.

Thranduil left him like that all night, alone in the bed, weeping uncontrollably. Breakfast was laid out in the morning, as usual. Everything seemed normal enough…except that when he was taken back to his room after his barely touched breakfast…Fili was no longer there.

XxX

Kili didn't know how long he'd been lying in his bed when Bilbo finally came for him. For all he knew, it could have been only hours since that night or it could have been months. He had well and truly lost track of time. It seemed Fili had been right. Thranduil was never going to call for him…never going to let him go. His only happiness in all this was that Fili had been freed…but without him, Kili just couldn't deal with any of it.

"Kili, come on. You need to get up," he suddenly heard the hobbit's voice through the void his world had become, feeling a hand on his shoulder. "The others are waiting for us. Fili's waiting. We need to go to them."

"Fili?" he mumbled, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"Yes. Come on," Bilbo urged, taking him by the hand and helping him to stand. When he was finally on his feet again, the young dwarf felt weak and unsteady. How long _had_ it been since he'd left this bed?

It was quite a chore to sneak through the halls with only one of them being invisible, but Bilbo kept a tight hold on Kili's wrist, leading the dazed prince through the corridors and avoiding the elves at the same time. Kili only really seemed to come out of it when Bilbo had gotten him down to the cellars and was explaining how his barrel-riding plot worked. Kili allowed himself to be guided into a barrel easily enough, but as Bilbo was moving to seal him in, he stopped him.

"Bilbo…what…what if they don't want me anymore? What if they think me disgusting? What will I do?"

"That's just ridiculous, Kili," the hobbit soothed, reaching up to touch the young prince's shoulder. "Thorin's been getting messages to me. They've made it to a town of men and they're desperate to get you back. Fili's ready to wage war against all of elvendom for you. Of _course_ they want you…so let's go back to them."

Shivering for several minutes, Kili finally nodded, closing his eyes and allowing Bilbo to seal him in the barrel. He didn't think about the confined space or the bump of his little craft as it traveled downriver. He even managed to avoid thinking of the company and his uncle. All he could think of was seeing Fili's face again.

The journey down the river must have been long, but to Kili, it seemed like only a few moments when compared to his time with Thranduil…and when it was all over and the lid was pulled from his barrel, he was finally greeted with the sight of his beloved.

Admittedly, Fili's face was twisted with worry and fear as he pulled Kili from the barrel, but Kili had never been happier to see anyone in his life. All of the exhaustion and weakness he hadn't allowed himself to feel during the escape suddenly overcame him and he collapsed in his brother's embrace. Fili barely managed to hold him above the water. It took him a few moments to be able to properly hoist him in his arms, but once he had a hold of him, the two shared a gentle kiss.

"I missed you," Kili whispered against his lips. "I missed you so badly, I could hardly breathe."

"Kili, Kili, I'm so sorry," Fili said as he cradled him close, still waist-deep in the river. "I wanted to come for you sooner, but I couldn't-"

"Shh," Kili started, smiling up at him. "I'm just glad…you are free."

"Mahal have mercy, Nadadith, you've gotten so _thin,_ " Fili noted worriedly as he looked him over. His skin was much paler and clammier and his normally fine hair had become thin and scraggly, while the dark eyes that smiled at him seemed almost glassy…as if with fever. "It's only been three weeks. Has he been starving you?"

"Dunno," he mumbled faintly. "I don't remember much…after they took you away from me."

"Don't worry," Fili soothed as he began to carry him out of the water. "I'll get you to a nice warm bed and we'll have some proper hot food in your belly. You need rest."

Before Fili could properly implement any of these plans, though, he suddenly found himself surrounded by the company.

"Uncle, please, let me by. He needs a doctor."

"We know. Only…a moment," Thorin said softly, resting a hand on Kili's shoulder. He couldn't help but notice the way his youngest nephew flinched at the touch. "Kili…we know what they did to you…the sacrifice you made in order to have us set free. I did not…mean for things to go so wrong when I led you and your brother away from the halls you were born in. We will honor what you have sacrificed, Sister-son…and we will reclaim Erebor in your name. I swear that one day Thranduil will pay for what he's done. The injuries done to your honor will not stand," the king in exile vowed, bowing his head to the young heir. One by one, the rest of the company joined him, bowing their heads as they each reached out a hand to touch Kili's battered body in reverence.

Sighing in contentment, Kili rested his head against Fili's chest. He would have wept in joy if he'd had any tears left, but he was empty of them. It didn't matter if it was for joy or sorrow. As Fili carried him to the riverbank, Kili closed his eyes and slept. Things were far from being all right, but for now, he felt safe…safe in the arms of someone who loved him. The rest would come later.


End file.
